Encuentro
by Moenitas
Summary: Creía que estaba condenado a ese lugar sin escapatoria, sus intentos de escapar siempre fracasaban pero luego de conocer a ese chico la idea de escapar se convirtió en la última de su vida. Vanitas x Sora AU. [Oneshoot][Fluff-ish]


_**Yolo**_.

Digo

Hola a todos luego de no se cuantos meses que se me ocurre actualizar mis historias (en realidad no pero estoy viva) quería informar que es muy posible que dentro de unas actualizaciones, no puedo prometer nada porque siempre me voy por las ramas y nunca termino subiendo lo que prometo (?), subiré la actualización de **Darker than Black** bicus intento retomar el hilo de la historia y no tengo la más puta idea de cómo iba el cuarto capítulo jajaja en fin, también quiero subir más historias *-* quizas mas vanvens porque mi otp me puede.

Hablando sobre esta historia que es un oneshot que _no fue escrito por mí_ pero si fue corregido por mí -qué.- y quería ver que les parecía.

En realidad este oneshoot fue un regalo de mi novia luego de haber agregado a Sora a la historia que roleamos juntas por móvil y me gustó tanto que decidí corregirla y publicarla con su autorización; no estaba segura si publicarla o no cuando me escribió esto porque necesita un poco más de confianza para publicar cosas propias así que decidí asumir el riesgo por ella sin que ella se siente a esperar algún review o lo que sea que de todo corazón seria grato para animarla a crear su propia cuenta y escriba todo lo que se le ocurra sobre sus personajes originales o parejas Yaoi que le guste de alguna serie. Tiene mucha imaginación y les aseguro que escribe historias geniales (como también rolea excelente y no es porque sea su novia digo esto, no me paga para que diga eso xDD)

En fin me fui de mambo como de costumbre y sé que quizás es mucho pedir pero si les llega a gustar este sencillo oneshoot, sino es mucha molestia me gustaría que dejaran **un review** sobre que les pareció esta historia, si les gusto, etc. Esto lo pido para ella no para mí ya que honestamente I give not fucks sobre si me llega o no un review de algo que escribo (bueno admito que si no llego a un review nunca termino nada o me olvido pero quien no le pasa eso en fanfiction? ), solo hago esto porque realmente valoro el amor y esfuerzo que puso en esta historia, porque la quiero mucho, de todo corazón algún día me gustaría verla escribir un libro con sus historias porque sé que como cualquier escritor, es grato saber la opinión de los demás sobre algo que creamos por nosotros mismos y aunque no lo crean un comentario positivo alegra el día de uno y quizás logras hacer que esa persona escriba más.

Sin entretenerlos más espero disfruten este Vanora.

**Disclaimer:** La historia no me pertenece ni los personajes, ojala para razones homosexuales ok,no.

X. x. X. x. X. x. X. x. X

**Encuentro.**

**X . x . X . x . X**

Era un día como cualquier otro donde para algunos todo transcurría con total normalidad, para cierto joven desafortunadamente no era así. En Tokio, Japón, una mañana de sábado todo parecía ser normal para la mayoría de la gente que vivía en esa ciudad pero para alguien en particular no parecía serlo.

Había un joven que corría por los pasillos llevando puesta una bata blanca y gafas negras, la razón de su apuro no se debía necesariamente a que fuera a ver a un paciente en emergencias o que llegaba tarde a algún lugar, más bien parecía ser que tramaba algo o que alguien estuviera a punto de morir.

Cualquiera que lo viera correr por esos enormes corredores no podría notar lo que se proponía realmente _¿Quién diría que el mismo chico era un paciente de ese hospital? _Seguramente nadie se lo preguntaría o simplemente a nadie les importaba.

Este chico tiene una historia inusual que muy pocos llegaran a entender pero para entender esta historia mejor es necesario que sepan un poco sobre él. Este joven muchacho se llama Vanitas, es un chico alto de pelo azabache, ojos dorados, alguien muy singular que padece de ciertos trastornos mentales aunque su apariencia pudiera engañarlos a primera vista.

Sufre dolores de cabeza con frecuencia y muchas veces no se puede controlar por lo que irremediablemente debía volver al hospital una y otra vez a causa de su terquedad de no querer tomar su medicamente diario, consecuencia de ello termino siendo internado en ese gran hospital bajo el cuidado de doctores psiquiatras, neurólogos y hasta psicólogos.

El pelinegro vivía antes con una persona que le había adoptado desde que era tan solo un niño, al que siempre tuvo que referirse ante el como _"maestro"__._

Ese hombre era un científico especializado en la medicina, siempre buscaba la manera de encontrar un remedio para todo tipo de enfermedad y si no lo había, se las arreglaba para conseguir una solución a tal problema; la verdad es que Vanitas era feliz con él porque le cuidaba y le enseñaba muchas cosas, ambos vivían en una casa aislada del mundo en medio de un hermoso y frondoso bosque en las afueras de la ciudad.

Para la desgracia del pelinegro, la vida del científico y tutor terminó más pronto de lo que esperaba, era un hombre viejo y tuvo que dejar solo al chico con sus 14 años. Desde aquel entonces no tuvo otra opción que adentrarse solo a la ciudad, buscándose la vida de la peor manera posible: robando y escondiéndose en callejones oscuros y solitarios, donde nadie pudiera alcanzarlo y molestarle en su profunda, dichosa y triste_ soledad_.

Unos años más tarde pudo conseguir un pequeño empleo y así poder conseguir un lugar digno donde poder vivir que estando en aquellas calles oscuras y frías por la noche, aunque sus trabajos no duraban mucho a causa de su mal estar y por su enfermedad, el pelinegro se las ingeniaba para seguir sobreviviendo.

La última vez que trabajó bajo la dependencia de alguien Vanitas llegó a asesinar a su jefe utilizando tan solo sus manos desnudas, este problema se hizo escuchar en la tienda donde trabajaba pasando a mayores y llegando hasta la comisaria.

A pesar de tan solo tener 17 años se lo intento colocar bajo las rejas por cometer homicidio simple, se hicieron peritajes psicológicos y luego de comprobar que su salud no era estable y que se veía realmente mal se llegó a la conclusión que era mejor ponerlo bajo un cuidado especial en el hospital. Para ese entonces lo mantenían vigilado, medicándole y dándole lo necesario para que pudiera vivir como cualquier otra persona, pero aquél intento no funcionó y sus intentos de escapar se volvieron más frecuentes haciendo que el joven fuera trasladado constantemente a otros sectores del hospital, nunca dándole la oportunidad definitiva de escapar y nunca regresar.

Con esto ya se habrán imaginado lo harto que estaba Vanitas de permanecer en el hospital, persistente como era el chico, ya había intentado innumerables veces el poder escapar de allí habiendo fracasado continuamente, dicha razón por la cual ahora nuestro chico no tuvo otra opción que llegar a esta de disfrazarse como doctor.

Luego de haber robado la bata y las gafas por descuido de uno de los doctores que lo tutelaban, comenzó a correr con desesperación por los pasillos, buscando escaleras, ascensores, tan solo un medio para poder escapar de allí.

El grupo de doctores especializados en su caso se habían percatado de que el pelinegro había escapado de su habitación, y empezaron a buscarle, las enfermeras y camilleros se habían unido en la búsqueda intensiva del muchacho haciendo que Vanitas no tuviera otra opción que abortar su propia idea de escapar.

No le quedo otra que buscar un lugar de refugio antes de ser atrapado.

Se paró un momento en medio del pasillo, miró hacia ambos lados y noto que no había ni un alma en el pasillo cosa que facilito las opciones donde esconderse y cuáles eran las posibilidades de no ser encontrados, aunque algo dentro de él le decía que iba a ser encontrado sin importar que tan bueno era jugando a las escondidas.

Una enfermera apareció de repente en una esquina de ese pasillo y por instinto animal o más bien reacción de autodefensa de su propio organismo, miro a la puerta delante de él y sin pensarlo dos veces decidió entrar para esconderse en algún armario en ese cuarto que aún era desconocido para él.

_Congelado._

Se quedó congelado en el segundo que noto una silueta enfrente de él. El pelinegro pudo distinguir a un muchacho mirando por la ventana al lado de su camilla. Su cabello era marrón, color café o más bien chocolate oscuro, por el rabillo de sus ojos pudo notar que el color de sus ojos eran azules marino, sin examinarlo demasiado pudo notar que tenía una mirada melancólica.

Era algo extraño ver a un chico como el en un hospital como este, quizás no estaba acostumbrado a ver gente en general _¿Desde cuándo le importaba la gente de este hospital?_ Vanitas no era bueno socializando por lo que ese era un detalle menor pero este chico llamo su atención enseguida y el moreno no parecía tener más de dieciocho años.

El pelinegro cerró la puerta lentamente, sin hacer ruido alguno para intentar no molestar aquel chico que parecía un **ángel** caído del cielo _(¿El pensó eso? ¡Wow!)_ Pero al parecer sus esfuerzos fueron en vano porque el chico giro su cabeza al cerrar la puerta y con pura curiosidad lo miro con sus orbes azules.

**-¿Eres… El doctor que me va a entretener?** - pregunto el muchacho algo inquieto por su repentina llegada, el pelinegro parpadeo.

_¿Entretener?_ Nunca había escuchado que un doctor hacía esas cosas también, con el nunca lo habían hecho.

Vanitas algo nervioso no tuvo otro remedio que decirle que asentir o quizá el joven delante suyo era capaz de llamar a los doctores y en consecuencia debía volver a su cuarto, _otra vez_.

El chico más tranquilo por su respuesta (o intento de respuesta) sonrió y lentamente se levantó de su cama caminando a su dirección sin miedo alguno.

**-Ah…entonces ¿vas a querer jugar a algo? -**dijo mientras se paraba frente descalzo, sus ojos azules eran más claros de los que Vanitas imaginaba, si los mirabas a esa corta distancia.

El moreno lo miró con curiosidad mientras esperaba su próxima respuesta. Comparado con los demás doctores e enfermeros, él se le veía muy joven para ser uno… tenía el color del cabello negro azabache acompañado con unos ojos dorados llamativos y hermosos.

Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada, eso fue lo que le habían enseñado y por esa razón no le importo demasiado si mentía o no, si realmente era un doctor o un farsante, por lo que le sonrió algo feliz de que hubiera alguien a su lado aunque fuera por unas horas.

**-Jugar con un desconocido sería un poco raro, por lo que me presentaré. Mi nombre es Sora, mucho gusto-** fue el primero en presentarse, acto seguido levanto la mano para que la apretara en forma de saludo, sonrió levemente hacia el**.****- ¿y tú eres…?****-**

Vanitas lo miro y sin esperar mucho apretó su mano, primero despacio y luego con firmeza moviéndola un poco.

**- Yo soy Vanitas, un placer, Sora. **

A partir de allí sin que ellos se dieran cuenta algo había comenzado a crearse entre ellos dos, empezaron a hablar sobre cualquier cosa desde hobbies, sueños a futuro como también de gustos en música y que era lo que les hacia sonreír a cada uno por las mañanas y que añoraban hacer cuando salieran del hospital. De alguna manera, Vanitas había conseguido su primer amigo en el hospital, Sora parecía ser alguien especial y único haciendo que el pelinegro se pusiera a pensar en él porque estaba en un sitio como este.

Aparte de simpático y divertido, era un chico muy lindo en todo sentido de la palabra _lindo_. En momentos mientras Sora hablaba, Vanitas pensaba que quizá era cosa del destino el que estuvieran reunidos ese día en ese lugar y no podía evitar no mirarle con cierta ilusión y afecto.

Realmente era como un _**ángel**_, aunque no era capaz de entender porque estaba en ese hospital, _¿Cómo alguien tan agradable y lindo como Sora pudo haber llegado a este lugar tan desagradable?_ Quería saberlo pero si le preguntaba seguramente saldría a la luz que el no era su doctor y que no había venido exactamente para alegrarle el día.

Fue entonces cuando sintió algo caliente tocar su mano, Sora le había tomado de la mano con confianza, con firmeza, con_ ilusión y __**esperanza**_.

El moreno lo miró y le dio una leve sonrisa, frágil pero cálida, de esas que nunca podrías olvidar y que recordarías fuera donde fueras.

**-¿Volverás para entretenerme? **

El pelinegro abrió de la sorpresa sus ojos dorados, un leve sonrojo de timidez se apodero de inmediato sobre sus mejillas, esa sonrisa hizo capaz de derretir su corazón, de llenar su pecho con una calidez de la cual no era aún capaz de interpretar con palabras.

Sora estaba feliz de pasar un rato con él, Vanitas sabía eso.

Por tal razón…era incapaz de irse lejos y dejarlo solo.

Era débil para decirle que no.

_Y a la vez un __**cobarde**__ por lo decirle __la verdad__._

Sin alternativa y porque no quería defraudarlo sonrió un poco, su cabeza inclinándose un poco para asentir y sin antes poder decir algo la puerta se había abierto de golpe mostrando a dos enfermeros y el doctor a cargo de Vanitas con cara de pocos amigos, lo agarraron de los brazos llevándolo a la fuerza hacia la salida, el pelinegro gruño forcejeando e intentando escapar, sus lentes cayeron al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo y Sora de la sorpresa dio un paso hacia atrás confundido por la escena enfrente de sus ojos.

_**-¡Es hora de volver a donde perteneces maldita rata!**__**-**_ exclamo uno de los enfermeros cansado de las huidas del chico. El pelinegro logro pegarle con el codo pudiendo escapar y correr hacia donde se encontraba su única chance de escapar, la ventana pero algo le paró, desesperado miro a su costado y noto una mano conocida que lo agarraba de su delantal blanco.

Lo miro en seco, sorprendido como el moreno lo detuvo con una mirada de…_**decepción**_. Vanitas de inmediato sintió un nudo en la garganta, se mordió el labio sin saber realmente que decisión tomar mientras miraba su mano. Si huía no podría volver a verte otra vez y era el único amigo que realmente había tenido en toda su joven vida, cerró los ojos con fuerza y su corazón decidió por el- desistió de su huida, no podía…no podía hacerlo si eso significaba dejar a Sora atrás.

Esa mirada de tristeza, no podía traicionarla.

Unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos entre cerrados y antes de poder abrirlos sintio que fue jalado hacia adelante con el único motivo de ser abrazado, Sora le había ofrecido un abrazo sincero y cálido y Vanitas no pudo evitar retener un sollozo y corresponder el abrazo sin decir palabra alguna.

No necesitaba hablar, ese abrazo lo decía _**todo**_.

**-Prométeme que volverás****.**** -** Sora susurro en su oído sin dejar de abrazarle, sintiendo al pelinegro aferrarse a él con fuerza.

_**-Lo.**__**.**__**. prometo**__**.**__** -**_ murmuro finalmente hasta que fue arrastrado por los demás doctores fuera de la habitación para regresar a donde debía estar.

**X . x . X . x . X**

Cada día que pasaba el pelinegro pensaba más y más sobre cómo estaba Sora y cuantas ganas tenía de volver a verle pero la realidad era triste y era que no le estaba permitido abandonar ese lugar y era vigilado constantemente por el riesgo que recaía su caso.

Mato a una persona, obviamente el hospital no podía darse el lujo de dejar que el chico tratar de lastimar a alguien más.

Pero el solo deseaba ver a Sora.

_Solo quiero verle, una vez más__..._

Los días se volvieron semanas, las semanas en meses y eso era lo suficiente para atormentar al chico que no tenía la más mínima intención de retener sus ganas de ver al moreno otra vez. Sus deseos iban creciendo con los días, añoraba poder verle otra vez y así conocer más sobre él, sobre su único amigo, _su primer amigo_.

Se puso a pensar una forma por la cual pudiera abandonar su habitación y finalmente poder ver a Sora otra vez, ideó un plan el cual parecía ser algo certero pero no seguro. Satisfecho sonrió y se levantó de su cama yendo hacia la entrada, su cuarto era el único que estaba protegido por guardias las veinticuatro horas.

Abrió la puerta y pudo ver a los dos guardias a los costados, no eran mayores que él o eso aparentaba.

**-Hey, tengo que ir al baño y hace mucho que no salgo solo de este lugar… ¿Puedo salir un momento a solas? os prometo que vuelvo enseguida , no tengo realmente donde ir.****-**Dijo con una expresión de tristeza mezclada con una de perro mojado, la mejor que tenía en su arsenal para poder convencerles.

De alguna manera muy extraña (o quizás ellos estaba aburridos de vigilar su habitación) esos jóvenes en la entrada decidieron acceder a su pedido e irse por comida (vaya responsables que son), Vanitas aprovecho la pereza de ellos para ir en búsqueda de la habitación donde se encontraba Sora suponiendo que seguía en el mismo lugar, no tardaría demasiado de encontrar la forma de llegar allí, su cuarto se encontraba en el primer piso y el pelinegro estaba en el segundo.

Una vez que llego a su destino no dudo ni un segundo en abrir la puerta con ansias con la persona que tanto esperaba ver y allí estaba sentado en la cama, Sora miró la puerta abrirse con una sonrisa como si supiera quien era la persona que iba a visitarle esa tarde.

Ambos se miraron un momento y sonrieron.

**-Vanitas… Al final has vuelto como me prometiste.-** su sonrisa era brillante que la última vez, era como si le hubieran cumplido un sueño, el pelinegro se acercó y se sentó a su lado sonriendo de igual forma.

**-Si****...****yo…bueno****,**** quería disculparme por no haber sido sincero contigo.-** dijo el pelinegro bajando un poco su cabeza apenado por lo que había hecho, tomo otra bocanada de aire para seguir hablando, un tanto nervioso.- **la verdad es que no te conté realmente quien soy así que seré breve y lo haré: me hice pasar por doctor para poder escapar de este lugar****,**** me buscaban para mantenerme otra vez vigilado…tengo que permanecer aquí hospitalizado hasta que mi mente se estabilice** -le explicó con cierta tristeza y frustración lo miro a los ojos como si quisiera llorar, como si quisiera que eso no le estuviera pasando a el- **Estoy completamente loco, de la nada podría ser capaz de hacer daño a alguien.**

Sora escucho atentamente mientras lo miraba, noto de inmediato su tristeza y también pudo sentir que no eran tan diferentes; él había sido hospitalizado por un caso similar y razón que siempre miraba por la ventaba era porque añoraba poder salir al exterior una vez más. El moreno no lo pensó mucho, algo quería hacer por el chico entonces levanto su mano y la suya, juntó su meñique con el meñique del otro y miró hacia adelante.

**-Yo también estoy mal, es por esa razón que estoy aquí. Mi problema es tan grave que no me permite vivir como un niño normal de mi edad…he pasado la gran mayoría de mi infancia en hospitales hasta que mi mamá…falleció y las cosas empeoraron, mi cabeza…empeoro, por eso debo quedarme aquí para no sufrir lesiones graves.** -le explico mirando hacia sus meniques unido, quería hacerle entender que no era el único que sufría y se sentía solo, el moreno le entendía y realmente lo hacía con el corazón.

Él no se había esperado que tuvieran historias similares, que ambos debieran estar hospitalizados y ninguno fuera capaz de irse. Por primera vez se sintió identificado con alguien, se sintió acompañado y también por primera vez sentía que tenía apoyo y un compañero al cual recurrir cuando se sintiera triste.

Al principio podría sonar un poco tonto, pero Vanitas aprovechaba cada momento para pedir ir al baño para en realidad ir a ver a Sora unos minutos y quizás horas si nadie preguntaba por el ya que con el tiempo que gastaban en Vanitas podrían preocuparse por otras cosas en el hospital.

Pasaban la mayoría del rato jugando, en la habitación de Sora había una tele relativamente nueva con una consola de videojuegos ya que el niño no podía salir y por la buena predisposición del muchacho los doctores le permitían jugar cada tanto con la tele para que no se sintiera tan solo en esa habitación cada día de la semana. También hablaban de muchas cosas sobre lo que miraban en la tele o simplemente de sus propias vidas, aprendían uno del otro sobre experiencias que tuvieron y poco a poco Vanitas se percataba que lo que sentía dentro de él no era simple admiración y devoción por su nuevo amigo.

Cada vez que el pelinegro debía partir ambos juntaban sus dedos meñiques y se prometían en que no se dejarían solos y estarían el uno para el otro, que siempre volverían a verse y jamás de los jamases permitirían que el otro se quedara solo.

Esa _promesa_ era lo que cada día les daba una razón a los dos para seguir viviendo en ese lugar sin reprochar sus destinos.

Con el tiempo los doctores que atendían al pelinegro se dieron cuenta de que Vanitas había desistido de irse del hospital y que en realidad cuando pedía permiso para ir al baño él se dirigía a otra habitación; una de las enfermera los vio riéndose en el cuarto cuando iba a entrar a cambiar las toallas y ropa de Sora, ella lo informo y comprendieron que lo único que necesitaba el pelinegro era un amigo a su lado.

Decidieron entonces que la mejor solución para un par de chicos que no tenían a nadie era que siguieran unidos, la recuperación iba a mejorar si los dos seguían juntos apoyándose, después de todo un doctor solo quiere que su paciente mejore y viva mejor ¿No es así? Fue así que Vanitas fue trasladado al cuarto de Sora, a la cama consiguiente y desde ese día en adelante el ya no tenía que pedir permiso para ir al baño por horas.

**X . x . X . x . X**

Un día en la madrugaba Vanitas se levantó a causa de unas terribles ganas de ir al baño, gruño e incómodo se levantó para ir al baño que se encontraba a tan solo unas habitaciones de donde se encontraba establecido. No tardó demasiado en evacuar su tanque y cuando volvió después de hacer sus necesidades, se dio cuenta de que Sora no estaba en su cama ya que por lo general él lo asustaba abrazándolo por detrás en la oscuridad haciendo entrever que Vanitas aún no superaba su paranoia de ser atrapado por los enfermeros de los cuales solía escapar a menudo antes de conocer a Sora.

Se puso a pensar un poco y creyó que quizás los doctores lo habían llevado a hacer unos estudios matutinos en el laboratorio o quizás en la parte de neurología porque a esa hora no había nadie y era más rápido hacerse chequeos generales, suspiro con cierto nerviosismo y decidió que lo mejor era esperar a que regresara.

Las horas pasaban y la ansiedad de Vanitas aumentaban, él estaba recostado en su cama cruzado de brazos mirando el techo con las cejas levemente fruncidas de la irritación. Todo el rato pensaba ¿Dónde se había metido?¿Qué rayos podría haber pasado? hasta que un ruido en la sala interrumpio aquella concentración.

Era la enfermera que le traía el desayuno, ella siempre traia dos bandejas para los muchachos pero los ojos dorados de Vanitas enseguida se percataron de un pequeño detalle que era diferente al de los demás días y ese era que _esta vez solo traía una bandeja._

Una.

Eso solo significaba una cosa y Vanitas comenzaba a entrar lentamente en pánico al pensar en lo peor que podría haberle ocurrido a su amigo.

**-¿Dónde está Sora? ¿Le ha pasado algo? -**preguntó sin más rodeos levantándose nervioso de la cama, no podía estar sentado necesitaba moverse o iba a enloquecer de los nervios, la enfermera lo noto y la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro cambio drásticamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

O simplemente como si no estuviera acostumbrada a dar malas noticias.

Nadie está preparado para eso, **nadie**…

La enfermera lo miro por unos segundos, no sabía cómo decirle, era difícil de informarle la verdad pero _¿Cómo podía mentirle a alguien tan joven?_ Ella sabía que los dos eran los mejores amigos, eran lo único que tenían.

**-Bueno… verás… no querían decírtelo en este momento pero… resulta que Sora ha caído en coma de la nada y se está buscando alguna manera de reanimarle. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar los resultados de si despertara pronto o no…los doctores aun no están seguros de que haya causado esto… -** dijo con una voz algo cortada y quebrada, ella se había apegado mucho al pequeño Sora, era quien le atendía todos los días y veía sonreír al joven cada vez que lo veía con Vanitas, evadió la mirada del otro cuando termino de contarle la historia sintiendo dolor en los ojos del pelinegro a medida que le decía la verdad, no podía soportarlo.

Sin poder evitarlo, sin poder hacer nada al respecto sintió varias lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas, no recordaba cuando era la última vez que había derramado lágrimas en su vida, quizás la primera y última vez fue cuando el doctor que le cuidaba había muerto, cuando se había dado cuenta que estaba solo en el mundo y no tenía un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Pero con Sora era diferente…él era su único amigo, su primer amigo, quien le hizo reír, sonreír, a veces enojar porque el tonto le hacía bromas y lo asustaba de noche, pero fue quién le ha hecho que su vida tuviera sentido, que dieran ganas de despertar en la cama de un hospital con ganas de vivir y de sanar porque sabía que podía seguir y había un mañana.

Sora le hacía sentirse vivo e integrado con las demás personas... y se percató sin querer realmente hacerlo que esa luz que le había mostrado una nueva forma de vivir, lentamente se estaba apagando…

Fue como si hubiera sido ayer cuando recibió aquel primer abrazo, la primera caricia, incluso el primer beso que ambos habían compartido detrás de las cortinas mirando hacia las estrellas. El fue el primero en todo, ese chico alegre y divertido que parecía un ángel caído del cielo era su propio cielo, la luz que iluminaba su vida.

La angustia era enorme, no podía evitar temblar y colocar sus manos en la cara con impotencia y se sentía un _imbécil _por haberse dado cuenta antes, se sintió estúpido de no haberse dado cuenta cuando aún lo tenía a su lado.

Él no ya no era un simple amigo, él era su alma gemela, su razón para vivir y él estaba a punto de irse de su vida.

_Lo amo…deseo estar a su lado por el resto de mi vida__..._

Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, su rostro aún estaba cubierto por lagrimas pero no le importaba, miro hacia adelante y con determinación salió de la habitación corriendo por los pasillos mirando en que habitación o sector podrían estar atendiendo a Sora.

Busco y busco habitación por habitación, pregunto a cada uno de los camilleros y enfermeras si lograron haber visto a un chico de ojos azules y nadie le daba una respuesta en concreto. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte y temía lo peor, temía que no pudiera verlo más pero también temía que si llegara a ser así no pudiera decirle adiós y sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Luego de horas interminables de búsqueda pudo identificar a varias enfermeras y el doctor que atendía a Sora, uno de ellos que se encargaba de chequear la rutina de su amigo y lo visitaba a diario. De reojo miro el cartel de la sala, era de cuidados especiales y donde se agrupaban a las personas de poca movilidad como también a los de estado crítico.

Entro sin ser descubierto ya que nadie que no fuera del personal o las visitas estaba autorizado para entrar y entre todas las salas encontró una sala con un vidrio el cual pudo verlo, tres doctores alrededor de la cama donde se encontraba Sora recostado con una máscara de gas, sus signos vitales se podían ver en la máquina del costado; uno se giró y noto al pelinegro observarlo desde el otro lado, todos prefieren no decir nada y seguir analizando al chico ya que sería en vano salir y decirle algo que quizás ya sabía.

Vanitas entro sin importarle si estaba permitido o no hacerlo, pero notando que no iba a causar nada los doctores no se lo negaron, este tomo asiento a su lado y miro con lágrimas en los ojos a su amigo, su único amor. Notaba como su pelo estaba despeinado y una parte estaba rapada, más bien cortada donde podía ver con claridad que tenía puntos, supuso que le habían hecho una cirugía para controlar su cerebro.

Levanto su mano y toco su piel, aún seguía caliente y con delicadeza comenzó a acariciar su frente y luego bajo hasta su cachete que estaba algo pálido.

**-¿P-porqué duermes ahora? No seas bromista conmigo Sora, este truco no… funcionará conmigo, lo sabes ¿Verdad?****-** a pesar de intentar reírse, su garganta estaba seca y sentía que tenía un nudo dentro de ella, su voz al salir de su boca se sentía áspera y quebrada, quería que esto fuera una broma que Sora abriera los ojos y le sonriera como siempre.

Pero la realidad siempre supera la ficción, se calló unos segundos, se mordió el labio con fuerza reteniendo un sollozo de dolor mientras más lágrimas comenzaban a caer rápidamente por su rostro, tomo su mano y como solía hacer cada día que lo visitaba juntando su dedo meñique con el de Sora.

**-Nos prometimos no dejarnos solos… ¿Qué hay de los videojuegos? ¿De hablar de tonterías y de aprender juntos lo que es vivir? ¿Qué hay de las bromas que hemos hecho divirtiéndonos en este hospital…? Tú me hiciste ser persona cuando yo jamás creí que iba a poder serlo por mi condición… yo… nunca tuve a alguien tan cercano como mi padre adoptivo. -** dijo con voz quebrada, el dolor en su pecho ya era incontenible y hacía su mejor esfuerzo para contener el llanto pero estaba llegando a sus límites y sin poder aceptar esta realidad comenzó a negar con la cabeza, esto no podía estar pasando, no a alguien tan bueno como el.

**- N-no te vayas... N-no te vayas por favor.. Yo...Yo...**

No pudo aguantarse más y termino rompiendo a llorar, sin dejar de sostener su mano. Sus lágrimas cayeron en el pecho del moreno, mientras el pelinegro intentaba decir algo realmente importante_**. -Te...T-te..t-e amo.. Te amo Sora.-**_ Susurró finalmente agachando la cabeza y apoyándola sobre su pecho ya que no podía seguir reteniéndolo más dentro de él.

Sintiéndose destrozado y casi muerto por dentro se levantó y se giró para irse a paso lento ya que sentía que sus fuerzas le habían abandonado, era como si algo se hubiese ido con el y ya nada tenía sentido estar ante una persona que no tenía intención de despertar quién sabe cuando, ni sabía si realmente le había escuchado.

_Es..pe..ra..._

Vanitas se quedó quieta un momento pensando que era su imaginación y había escuchado la voz de Sora, para asegurarse que no estaba soñando se giró y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. El moreno tenía los ojos medio entreabiertos con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios, pudo notar también que estaba lagrimeando un poco de felicidad.

_**-No…te dejaré…solo... quiero**__**.**__**..estar…contigo... -**_ susurro colocando toda su fuerza en cada palabra para que entendiera realmente lo que sentía, estaba débil pero no le importaba.

Lentamente una sonrisa se curvo por los labios del pelinegro, creyendo que todo estaba perdido, sintiendo otra vez ganas de llorar pero esta vez no de tristeza. Sin perder el tiempo Vanitas fue directo a él y le abrazó pero no con fuerza sabiendo que estaba débil, pero ese abrazo era de cariño contenido y de alivio de no haber pedido al chico que le había abierto otra puerta en su vida.

Le beso la frente con cuidado y luego bajo hasta su cara removiéndole la máscara de oxígeno para besarle en los labios. Era feliz, feliz de que hubiera vuelto a su lado, Sora había cumplido su promesa y eso no podía hacerlo más feliz.

Tristeza, dolor, alegría, amistad, amor; sentimientos que no consiguieron florecer en un chico tan encerrado como él fueron capaz de hacerlo cuando conoció a su ángel y estaba seguro que por nada del mundo iba a dejarlo ir.

Cada día que pasaban los dos vivian al máximo disfrutando de su día como si fuera el último, sin dejar al otro durante su recuperación, los dos se esforzaban al máximo para poder abandonar ese lugar lo más rápido posible porque sabían que era posible si trabajaban juntos.

A pesar de tener que tomar medicación y retenerlo durante toda su vida, eso no les importaba si los dos podían salir del hospital cosa que así ocurrió tiempo después para poder tener una nueva vida, una vida que los dos desearon con tantas ansias, _una verdadera vida en la que los dos pudieran vivir juntos como pareja._

Por el resto de sus días.

Fin.

**X . x . X . x . X**

Bueno sino les hizo derramar una lagrima I'm disappointed on you (?) PUES A MI ME HIZO LLORAR DOS VECES NO JODAN, LLOREN CONMIGO, jaja bueno otra vez muchisimas gracias por leer y gracias a mi preciosa novia por escribirme esta historia que repito me hizo llorar ptm la hodio con amor adflasdfl bueno hasta la proximaaa.

**Moe.**


End file.
